Todd Blanc-Charming
Todd Blanc-Charming, full (and legal) name Todd Marshall Diamonds-Charming is 2015 introduced character and currently in his Fourth Year at Ever After High. He is biologically the son of Lydia Charming and Valiant Blanc, who served as a generic princess in Distress and a knight in shinning armor/on a white horse, respectively. However, after his parents untimely death, he was adopted by his paternal uncle, who just happened to be married to the nice sister from Diamonds and Toads. Being older than their own daughter, Megan, he ended up the successor to the Vain Older Sister. Though he often appers to be a Neutral, as he is couldn't give a flying feather about the whole Royal/Rebel or his destiny, he still officially identifies as Royal. Mostly because he doesn't care if frogs end up falling from his mouth (he doesn't talk much anyway), and he would care more if Megan got to be happy. Backstory Pre-Ever After High Todd was born on February 16th, 1997, to Princess Lydia Charming and Prince Valiant Blanc, of the Kingdom of Gemnet (Kingdom title subject to change). His maternal grandparents were Adventurous and Olivia Charming, both of who Todd has very little memories off. When Todd was barely a year old, Adventurous was struck with a disease that later killed him, Olivia dying not so long after. The two were both relatively young at the time of their deaths. Lydia, being only 23 at the time, stepped up as Queen and Todd was named heir apperant. Todd's closet childhood friend was his maternal cousin, Megan Diamonds, who was born roughly a year after him to Roseline Diamonds and Harrison Charming, the previous kind sister and king's son from Diamonds and Toads. Though in recent years Lydia and Harrison had a strained relationship (Lydia was secretly jealous of her brother taking a much more major role then her), to two still lived in the same castle and their kids were just naturally close. Megan and Todd spent their time in the garden for the most part, Megan tending to her flowers and Todd messing with the frogs that lived in the pond. Todd's obsession with frogs landed him the nickname "Toad". No one would realize how terribly ironic that name would become. When Todd was five, Megan's aunt, the previous older sister, Francine Toad, died. She had lived longer than expected, as Roseline had taken Francine in before she could rot in the woods. But alas, destinty always finds it way and Francine ultimatly died. Todd wasn't praticulary saddened by her death, because while she did live with him, he didn't have any sorta relationship with her. However, Francine's death left Roseline and Harrison in a scrable to have another child, which never ended up happening (at least, a biological child). This becomes important later on in Todd's life. At the age of six, Todd joined his parents on a diplomatic trip to the Kingdom of Cinderella, one of the much more larger kingdom compared to his. As his parents were dealing with trade and whatnot, Todd was off running about and having a childhood, the poor kid. As he was messing around out and about, he (quite literally) ran into a girl later known as Penelope Banks. It should be noted at the time, that Cinderella's kingdom had a relatively high poverty rate and Penelope fell into that rate. Todd hung out with her for the day, and as a sorta of apology for running into her, bought her some bread and pastries from the backety (which was where she was heading). Ask Todd about this incident nowadays and he will probably give you a blank stare. To him, it is only a distant memory. Throughout his childhood, Todd's parents would go off to the Annual Knight Get Together thing around Valentine's Day. They typically fell around the time of his birthday, but Lydia and Valiant always made it back in time to celebrate with him. Until the time they didn't come back at all. Five days before Todd's birthday (February 11th, 2006), Valiant and Lydia left. They were supposed to come back three days later, on the 14th. Todd waited anxiously at the door for his parents, but instead of his parents, he opened the doors to a saddened man he had never seen in his life. Roseline and Harrison talked to him before breaking the news to Todd- His parents were dead. They never told him any details (he never acturally found out how his parents died until he was 18) of their death, jsut they died and that was that. Roseline ordered that all news stations within their kingdom would not cover the event- only say that the King and Queen died so they wouldn't expose Todd to the truth. Technically, Todd was supposed to be King, as he was heir apperant. However, no one expected Lydia to die until she was much older and Todd was much older. It was decided that Todd, a nine year old boy deeply saddened by the death of his parents, was not suit to be king. And thus the crown was passed to Harrison. Todd was placed in the care of Roseline and Harrison, and legally is considered their son. However, Todd has never once referred to Rose and Harrison as "mom" or "dad", and every time Roseline refers to Todd as "her son", he snaps at her. Ever After High nothing really happens Character Personality Todd is that kid in your class, that kid who goes to your school, that kid who sits at the other end of the lunch table. No, he's nothing special, he's not the one always asking questions or being a pain, no. He's just Todd. That's the only real way to describe Todd, "Todd.". He's neither one thing or the other, neither optimistic or pessimistic, happy or sad, sarcastic or sugar coating. He's just, well, "Meh". That's his basic overall feeling towards life, just "Meh". Okay lets something straight: Todd. Does. Not. Care. Got it? Like stated above, he doesn't have an opinion. Does he really care if you wear the red or green shirt? No, just wear a shirt. That quote on top of his page? Yeah, that's mostly what he'll say in any situation in which a question is asked. He doesn't know and he doesn't care, nor would he like to know or care. Todd is kind of just fine with whatever's going on around him. Todd just tends to go with the flow, which is basically his life in a nutshell: Going with the flow. It's hard not to "go with the flow" when you don't really care where it takes you. Now, they way Todd, well, not cares is not inherently apathetic. He cares about his family (all that's left of it) and his handful of friends and their well being, however, he's more or less neutral on most arguments. The only reason Todd sides as a Royal, despite not exactly caring about the destiny conflict stuff as a whole, is he's not really big on all those "Roybel" and "Neutral" Alignments. He doesn't have much of an opinion on most things but he does care a lot about the people around him. He just doesn't like to say he does. The only reason Todd sides as a Royal, despite not exactly caring about the destiny conflict stuff as a whole, is he's not really big on all those "Roybel" and "Neutral" Alignments. Todd isn't a social person, if you haven't picked that up. This mostly is due to his blunt and stoic nature, with his tendency to push everyone away and his desires to be by himself. You see, when people want a "friend" the really want them to be "friend'ly". It's not that Todd isn't friendly in a spiteful way, he just doesn't know how to be friendly. He's more socially inept. Very much an introvert. He's fine with this, honestly, he doesn't want a "squad" of fifteen people that parade around the school. Todd very much prefers being by himself. Despite keeping more to himself, whenever he's with his friend, Todd tends to talk. Talk a lot. Maybe it's just all that built up things he never got to say while everyone else was talking, no one really knows, but what they know is sometimes he will start rambling and rambling on and on about ''something. ''Where it's about that thing that happened in Science and Sorcery or the origins of One Reflection, Todd tends to talk on and on about it. Most people do presume he's mute, actually, since he really does only talk to Meg, Aurora, and Laverna, and occasionally Ashley. So Todd tends to do his rambling when it's like five at night and he finally can get to speak. Who's talking during those other nineteen hours of the day? Meg. Since Todd is typically around Meg, so since she also tends to talk (much more than Todd), he kind of has to be a good listener. Megan will continue to talk about a subject for days, so Todd has developed the keen skill of a long term memory and good listening skills. Todd is also one of the bluntest people you'll ever meet. He's not afraid to share his opinion, and tends to do so. He rarely sugarcoats thing, scratch that, he'll never sugar coat anything, mostly because he's not sure how to sugarcoat things. Todd thinks its better to be honest rather then let them think a lie. He's a little unaware of how blunt he is and that it's not always the best idea to always tell the truth. Personally, he believes that a lie can hurt someone more then the truth. In his own life, he was lied to just so his little feelings didn't get hurt, and know, Todd doesn't really want that for anyone. Not that he cares. He doesn't necessarily realize that he still could hurt someone with his blunt truth, as he just calls it honesty. Others agree, but add "brutally" in front of it. With this blunt attitude and not caring, Todd is a realist. He's one of those "The glass isn't half full or half empty, there's water that fills up to the halfway point." kind of people. Plus, why would he care if the glass was half full or half empty? He does tend to sound pessimistic at some points, however. Lets say everyone is freaking out that there going to die because of something they saw on the news. Todd would probably sit there calmly and say "Well, you all will die eventually, but just maybe not now." Of course someones going to see that as pessimistic, when really, Todd's just a really blunt realist. Todd is very analytical and tends to evaluate every situation he's put into, thinking about the different outcomes of said situation. He sees everything in a logical sense, and its generally hard for him not to try to understand what's going on around him. Many people are annoyed with him and his keen eye for noticing every single detail, most because he doesn't tell people about those little details, or because they are annoyed that he tells them the details to began with. But eh, Todd does what Todd does. Appearance He's got fairly long, dark brown hair. Compared to Meg, Todd has tan skin and dark green eyes. He's above average height, but tends to slouch so not many people are aware of his height. Interest and Hobbies Biology and Science Todd has always had an interests in Science since he was younger, he just always had. He prefers reading about things rather than hands on experiments, but he still enjoys it quiet a lot. The books he carries around are mainly Science related books. Singing Todd, kind of surprisingly, is good at singing. He's no Tailor Quick or anything, but he's still is good at it and enjoys it. Kind of. Unlike Meg, who's always singing randomly in public, Todd doesn't really sing so much in public, and not many people now about his somewhat hidden talent. Jousting While Todd isn't the most knight like guy, he still knows how to joust and enjoys it, albeit secretly. It was something he learned from Valiant, and it's considered what they did for father/son bonding. Now a days, he practices in his spare spare time, alone. Fairy Tale Prince Charmings & Damsels in Distress His mother comes from a line of Prince Charming and Kings Son, who share a similar role. King's Son typically are in these Ugly Sisters and Beautiful Sisters stories. His father is a similar stock character, as a knight in shinning armor. Diamonds and Toads ''Main Article: Diamonds and Toads Diamonds and Toads is the ''"Kind Sister gets reward, Mean Sister gets curse." You guys probably already know it, but I'm going to make you listen to Story time with Grimms~ So you know the setup of the sisters. Kind is Beautiful, mean is ugly. There names might be Rose and Fanny but no one's too sure. Anyway, PossiblyFanny inherited her bitter and vain-ness from dear old mum, the Widow, and Widow favors PossiblyFanny over PossiblyRose. Also some versions say the younger daughter reminded her too much of her father or was her step daughter and was too much like her real mom. One day, PossiblyRose is out getting water and old lady comes around asking for water. PossiblyRose is like "Okay I'm nice and stuff so here.". Turns out Old Lady was a fairy who wanted to test some people's morals for some reason. Fairy blesses PossiblyRose, so that every word she speaks, Roses and Jewels fall from her mouth. Widow is exited when PossiblyRose comes home, and decided having two daughters that drop diamonds from there mouths isn't such a bad idea. PossiblyFanny is sent out to the well and is meet with a rich lady. When Rich Lady asks for water, PossiblyFanny denies cause she's got a fairy to look out for. Turns out Rich Lady was Fairy. Whoops. She curses PossiblyFanny, so that toads and vipers fall from her mouth. When she comes home, Widow is mad and sends Possibly Rose out, even though she's the one with Diamonds falling from her mouth...? Anyway, King's Son just happens to be around and says "hey look, cute chick with diamonds falling out of her mouth." And whisks her off. And then Widow gets fed up with PossiblyFanny and just sends her off to die in the woods. Isn't this a fun story How does Todd come into it? It was presumed that Todd would be Knight in Shining Armor, King's Son, or just a generic Prince Charming, like his father, uncle and a lot of extended family members. After his parents died, he was adopted by said uncle and his wife. His new, legal mother was the previous sister from Diamonds and Toads, so since he technically was there son now, he got the vain sister's destiny While the details are disclosed from Todd, his parents died during an attack at his fathers annual "Knights in Shinning Armor Get-together" thing. There was a dragon, a fire breathing one. Despite the convention being full of well trained knights, very few of them got out alive, Todd's parents sadly not being one of them. Opinion on Destiny Generally, Todd doesn't care about destiny or alignment, naturally. Now it's not like he doesn't care eternally about the royal/rebel fight, he has his very, very small opinion on it, it's that he doesn't care about destiny it's self. While most would be horrified of having disgusting creatures drop from your mouth every time you speak, Todd's kind of fine with it. He doesn't talk more does he interact with people, so it's not so big of a deal for him. While yes, there's that horrific death part of the story he doesn't really like, he's pretty convinced that due to the modern age he won't die in the woods. At least, not in the woods. Todd's pretty sure even if he was stuck in the woods, he could live. Yeah he's a Royal who kind of leans over with the Neutrals but calls himself a Royal for simplicity. Parallels * Dia and her mother, his fairy godmother, despise him. While his fairy godmother is much more nicer about this, Dia makes it actively clear that she hates him with all the fire in the underworld. * His adoptive grandmother absolutely despises him too.Ironic in the sense that the widow is supposed to love the older sister, however, Todd is nothing like his grandmother (sharing no actually genetic traits and not being around her enough as a child to have a personality similar to hers) Relationships Family |MD=Megan Diamonds |boxstyle_TBC=background-color: #D3EBFD; |boxstyle_MD=background-color: #FFDAE0;}} Lydia Charming (Mother; Deceased) Lydia was the self proclaimed "cool mom" and she certainly lived up to the title. She was incredibly fun loving and impulsive, which lead to a lot of random drives out to random, super cool places Todd never knew existed. Lydia had always kept Todd, and pretty much everyone else, on their feet, which is what Todd loved about her. No one who knows Todd nowadays would every guess that Todd was one for midnight drives to get ice cream at some random Mom and Pop Shop or anything like that. Todd rarely talks about these times to anyone, not even to Megan who constantly reminds him of this. Lydia and Todd were very close and it breaks Todd's heart just to think about his mother. tbc Valiant Blanc (Father; Deceased) While Todd was certainly close to Lydia, Todd was extremely close to his father. While it breaks his heart to think about his mother, it kills Todd to think about his father. Lydia was great and all, however, she was never the best with advice and stuff like that, while Valiant, on the other hand, was. Valiant was a very comforting and considerate person and very much a shoulder to cry on for young Todd. Unlike know, Todd acturally- gasped- showed his emotion, and always ran to his father when he was upset. to be continued Roseline Diamonds-Charming (Aunt/Adoptive Mother) Roseline and Todd's relationship is... Iffy. Todd was never praticularly close to his aunt beforehand, and even after Todd legally became her son, their relationship didn't improve, only worsen. While Roseline and Harrison are legally his parents, Todd does not think of them like that way in any regard. He refuses to refer to them as mom or dad because he believes those titles are reserved for his real ''parents and he'd be forgetting them if he started calling these other people mom and dad. Still, Roseline thinks of Todd like her son, and ''tries ''to treat him at such, but it never goes that way. She sincerly cares about Todd and tries to warm up to him from time to time, but he keeps pushing her farther and farther away and it really breaks his heart. Harrison Charming (Uncle/Adoptive Father) Harrison, on the other hand, considers Todd is son but is less pushy about it. Though Harrison wishes he could have a better relationship with Todd, he lets Todd keep his space. However, it truthfully saddens Harrison that he isn't closer to Todd and that a father/son relationship he wishes to have will never happen. Harrison and Valiant are very different people, and while Harrison tried to paint himself as a comforting father figure like Valiant was, Todd never has and probably never will think of him as such. Megan Diamonds (Cousin/Adoptive Sister) Even before they were legally siblings, Todd and Megan always had a tight sibling like bond. It may have been because Harrison and Lydia were quiet close or that they lived under the same rough all their life and pretty much spent every waking hour together. Francine Toad (Adoptive Maternal Aunt; Deceased) While the time Francine was alive and knew Todd, she wasn't his aunt, but she might as well had been. She was always around during dinner and was basically another aunt. They weren't close, but Francine did occasionally talk to Todd. Todd always had a hunch that she wasn't the innocent, sweet, and hopeless older sister she said she was. However, he just kept his mouth such and his distance from Francine, as you can't exactly be five years old and walk up to your aunt claiming her sister his evil. Amethyst-Iris Diamonds (Adoptive Maternal Grandmother) Todd and Amethyst-Iris... have an interesting relationship. Having signed the Storybook of Legends to be not only the next Kind Sister but also Widow, she is only now taking on the destiny of said widow for this generation. While one would thing Amethyst-Iris would prefer Todd over Megan, considering how, according to her destiny, she's supposed to hate Megan, she actually doesn't like Todd that much. Its far from a motherly relationship. Technically not being her grandson, Amethyst-Iris doesn't treat him like one. The two are widely different in many ways, and Amethyst-Iris always seems to be running her mouth about how Todd isn't a Diamond(s?), which generally makes Todd mad. Threw his mother, he is very, very, ''very ''distantly related to Daring, Dexter, and Darling, among other Charming Clans. He is also distantly related to characters from other tales involving a King's Sons, which are typically Diamond and Toads esque stories. Despite the surname, Todd is in no way related to Bunny Blanc or the white rabbits family. Friends Aurora Glänzend *closet thing todd has to a friend besides megan Acquaintances Ashley Pitch *pitch *i mean to say something else but *you get the pun Laverna Skillfull TBA He's open for Acquaintances/friends if anyone wants to deal with him. Pet Todd owns a bearded dragon named Squishy. She's actually not a dragon nor does she have a beard (which kind of makes Meg mad). Todd dotes on her like she's a real child, but she just kind of sits there eating crickets, occasionally thinking she's a dog. Due to chemical spill Squishy was involved in, she can grow to the size of a baby dragon and take in the appearance as one. He also owns a brown and white horse named Coffee Creamer, mostly just called Cream. He's really more Megan's horse, however, as she rides him more often then Todd who has grown less interested in his horse. Roommate Currently, he is rooming with Elite Charming. We'll talk more about him latter. Romance Todd's not really one for romance. He doesn't have a type due to lack of experience, and he's no one's type. On people's Cinder (Tinder) profiles, you don't see many "Likes long walks on the beach and talking about dissecting frogs". Welp. Meg likes the idea of sitting Todd up, but she knows that he's not going to come to anything she sets up. However, she's always nudging him in public like "Yo, look at the cute girl" and he just ignores her. According to Meg may or may not have a crush on Aurora. Todd won't say anything about, but ask Meg and she'll give you a whole rundown of there (totally fake) love story. Elite Charming * Alright, strap you're self in because this is gonna be a long story. * elite was todds middle school bf * elite and todd had a falling out in their second eyear of prep school and elite's parents took him out of the school. * the two didn't talk until their legacy year when it turned out elite was megans prince * a''wkward Penelope Banks As of the current timeline, Todd has only meet Penelope once. They meet when they were six when Todd was visiting the kingdom Penelope lived in. He bought her some bread and other pastries that lasted her family for weeks, which she has always been grateful for. Penelope and Todd have yet to meet again, but Penelope has never forgotten about him. Enemies Diamanda Fairy Diamanda absolutely despises Todd. While he doesn't really hate her per say, she is far from being considered a friend. Dia and Todd have known each other sense they were kids, and Diamanda actually liked him at one point, but as soon as she found he was the next vain sister, see seemed to flip like a coin, admittedly despising him. She's often seemed giving him glares from across the room, teasing him, and just generally not liking him. Outfits School Life Class-ic Schedule # '''Science and Sorcery '''with Rumpelstilskin # '''Muse-ic with Professor Pied Piper. # Kingdom Management '''with Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen # '''General Villiany '''with Mr. Badwolf # '''Hero Training - Professor Knight # '''Grimmnastics '''with Coach Gingerbreadman Despite some of his classes not having to do with his destiny as the next vain sister, such as Kingdom Management and Hero Training, he still ''technically ''is required to take them as the son of a knight in shinning armor and simply having the last name Charming. And then there's just randomly General Villainy. Without that class one there, one could never guess Todd is the next vain sister, considered the Villain. The scheduling was just a really big mess with him. Dormroom that darn fairy godmother in training that helped him with his room made it all green Alternate/Parallel Universes AUs are fun okay Reality AU Todd Blanc-Smith is the son of a retired sports player turned accountant and famous actress known for her roles in princess spoofs, Amory Blanc and Lydia Smith. Lydia and Amory die during an attack/"accident" involving a car crashing into a sports complex they were in. Todd is adopted by Harrison Smith, his maternal uncle, and his wife, Rosa Argyle, Harrison a famed archer and Rosa fashion and jewelry designer. He is sent to a prep/private school for rich kids (reality!eah) with his cousin, Megan Argyle. Mirror/Never After High AU Alternate Universe by Filip of Mount Honora Todd, now Antonio, is a highly opinionated, worry wart royal. Basically he has an opinion// on everything and freaks out like the world is going to end. Back to the Future AU Todd plays a very minor role as Todd McArgyle, Megan McArgyle's brother, and the counterpart of Dave McFly. It's implied that Todd is Megan's biological brother, not adopted cousin in this Alternative Universe. The MaggieVerse AU In a universe where his parent's never die and Megan's parents have another child, Magnolia, Todd is much like his old self. Destined to be some generic prince charming and not die, he's in excited Royal ready to take on his destiny. He still has his stoic nature but in like a cool dude sorta way if that makes in sense. He's still close to Megan, but the relationship is... Rough to say the lest. Trivia * Todd's kingdom is located somewhere in France. * Todd is Demisexual Polyromantic. * In a next gen universe thing, Todd has two kids: Ren and Lydia-Violet. Ren's parents had died in the same incident as Todd's, when Ren was barely a year old, and Todd adopted him. Lydia-Violet is his biological child, with an unknown parent since Todd's romantic stuff isn't really settled. * Todd has a pinterest board. * He and Meg both share a fairy godmother, who was the last fairy in their tale. She tends to serve as an aunt to the two of them. ** Said fairy godmother has very blatant favoritism like everyone else in this world. * He's a year older then the main cast of the EAH (Raven, Apple, etc, etc), who is the same age range of Meg. So while he's not in that class, he somehow got into this Royal/Rebel mess, mostly due to Meg. ** This also means that he had signed "The Storybook of Legends" (remember those quotation marks), and while reluctantly, that still is kind of the reason he sides with the Royals. * Todd is also one of very few male successors to the Vain Sister. While very few avoided their demise of dyeing in the forest, there eldest child tended to be female. When it was a successor, they were typically chosen to be a female just for the simplicity of the tale. Todd was a rare case. * Todd's very ironic nickname from his mother was, well, ''Toad. ''Of course, back then, nobody thought it would be ironic and was just a silly nickname since his name was that close to the word. ** However, if you call him Toad know, he'll probably storm off and never talk to you again. ** This is one of those things he will cry about. Anything with his parents will, but considering how close he was to his mom, this really hits home. * Legally, his surname is Diamonds-Charming, same as his cousin. However, unlike Meg who doesn't use the Charming part for simplicity, he still uses his parent's surname as sorta a way of still being connected to them, in that "They are my real parents, you guys are my uncle and aunt." ** Uncle Harrison and Aunt Rose are actually pretty heartbroken about this, since they see him as their real son. ** Headmaster Grimm tends to refer to him by his legal last name, flipped flopped version of the names, or just Diamonds and Charming on there own. *** Todd doesn't want to mess with Headmaster so he tends to just bit is tongue and pretend he's not secretly angry at the headmaster of the school. * The scarf he wears? It's Lydia's. He wears it 90% of the time and totally freaks out if he lost it. He while also slap your hand away if your hand is even near the scarf, since its one of those "last thing he has of his mother" kind of things, even though he has a lot of things of his parents. * For Thronecoming, he received two gifts: one from his biological father and one from Francine. The gift from his father was a sword he had always talked about that had apparently been in the family for generations. Francine's gift was a tool that was kind of like an Etch-a-Sketch and would act as a translation device. ** Apparently his mother also had left him a gift, but who knows what happened to that. * After graduating Ever After High, Todd peruses a career in Science. Quotes Notes * The name "Todd" is very similar to the word "Toad". ** Todd Toad was a possible name during the revamp *shiver* ** His first not legal last name, Blanc, comes from a less popular term for knights in Shining Armor, a knight on a white horse. ** Originally, his name was "Jaiden Toad" before going threw a revamp. *** The name Jaden actually came from a guy in the creator's class, whose name used to be Jaiden/Jaden, but he actually legally changed it to Viper. * His middle name, Marshall, contains "Marsh", and toads are commonly found in Marshes. ** This is also kind of a HIMYM (How I Met Your Mother) Reference, as there is a character named Lilly who is married to another character named Marshall. To Grimms, the names are sorta connected. * Random fact, but Todd's bearded dragon is named after Grimms' IRL friends late dragon. ** Moment of silence for Squishy. * His theme song would probably be "If You Could See Me Now" by The Script, which surrounds a similar story about one of the band mate's loss of his dad. * Multiple things in Todds backstory are slightly based on this song. For example, Todd‘s parents died the day before, around, or after Valentines Day. * ”The Stoic Nerds Club” is the name Grimms has dubbed Todd, and characters form Grimms outside works, Tyla Danvers and Alex, who have a similar personality and are also paired with a perky side kick (for Todd it’s Meg, for Tyla is this dude Fred, and for Alex, it’s Princess Marissa). This would make a lot more sense if y’all could actually read those stories but um sorry. Concept As you read, Todd was originally named Jaiden Toad. One of my favorite fairy tales is Diamonds and Toads, so of course I made OCs from it. Jaiden was mainly ignored by me and I gave a bit of attention to Jewel (Megan), but she still was very Mary Sue like. During the time I had disappeared from 2016-2017, I was constantly thinking about coming back and revamping my diamonds and toads OCs. The idea that Todd's parents had died and was adopted by Jewel/Meg's parents had been stuck with me for a long time. I was kind of sorta planning things out, but Todd was still Jaiden (I knew I would change his name) and no personality. Megan was revamping on a wing when I was looking at baby names that began with M and I came across the name Megan. Since I was revamping her, I decided to revamp her cousin as well. I renamed Jaiden to Todd and his personality all sorta fell into the place. I thought it would be a nice idea to have a character destined die that's a Royal (which is fairly common) in a duo of some sorts with a character who is a Rebel even though they have a pretty good destined because they don't want the other to die. so yeah and thats how equestira was founded Gallery GrimmsInktoberDay1.jpg|Todd is in the middle and this sucks agh TheStoicNerdClub.jpg|The Stoic Nerds Club ft Tyla and Alex from books you'll never get to read Todd.jpg|random todd doddle idk i like the scarf Todd2.jpg|idk its just todd from the stoic nerds club |undefined|link=undefined Category:Males Category:Diamonds and Toads Category:Characters Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Demisexual Category:Polyromantic Category:French